Swimming with Sharks
by Lord Dragano
Summary: "When Shark Calls on you, believe it or not, you do have a choice.


"But if it's bad, why do they do it?" asked a small boy on the deck

of a touring yacht.

"Because life has left them little choice." Replied his father.

The father and son looked out across the water toward the docks as

police loaded a group of men into detainment wagons. The news report over the radio spoke of Shadowrunners trying to break into a Japanese owned holding company, About how they were surrounded and in the process of being captured.

The father turned from the scene to the helm and started the engines. "It'll be a hassle to dock there, let's head toward Happy Friendly's to dock and grab dinner... How do you find your way there Rico?"

"It's by the flotillas. Coming from the east Happy friendly's is around the corner. Coming from the west, it's the cannery, warehouse row and Happy Friendly's." Replied Rico enthusiastically, hoping to impress his father with the knowledge he eagerly learned. "Father, When will the tourists come back? And what will we do if they do not?" Rico looks down at the floor." I mean, the engine is in need of repair, and we still need

to get new signal flags." 

Enrico Espinosa Senior looks down at his son, silently marveling at the level of maturity the boy continually shows for a boy of fifteen years. Thumbing the throttle back to quarter speed and looking around to see if there are any immediate obstructions, Enrico turns and puts his hand on his sons shoulder. "Whatever may happen son, we have our boat, we have the ocean, and we have each other. What else is needed? We have

shelter, and the ocean provides food. The father chuckles "and besides, with a team like Espinosa Squared Tours, even the locals will want to see the area.. And they live here..."

Rico looks up into his father's eyes, and nods the acceptance of his father's future forecast. Whatever may come, they will be together and safe.

Enrico returned to the wheel and throttled back up to get into position for pontoon docking. Lowering the launch he watched as his son climbed down into it and started the engine, climbing in himself, he undid the guides and looked at his son, take us out Cap'n. Rico smiled. Although his father would not allow him to drive the 'Sea Shark" until he

was older, Rico was allowed to operate the launch and took great pride in the fact that his father had bestowed upon him the rank of Captain while on the launch.

"Aye Aye Sir" Rico Beamed as he guided the launch toward the Restaurant.

A distance aways, a grey fin lazily bobbed.

Happy Friendly's , being a relatively new establishment, still looked clean and respectable and attracted mostly the Japanese business types, in addition to a cross section of the locals... being primarily inexpensive, and the only trustworthy eatery in the area... trustworthy meaning won't come down with mercury poisoning or something worse if you eat there. 

Taking their seats on the second floor, Espinosa, party of two looked at the menus. "Father, why do they call it Hamburger if there is no ham in it? Shouldn't they call it soy burger?" Living on the sea and being taught by his father due to the poor and sometimes dangerous schooling system in the area, Rico was unfamiliar with some aspects of history. 

Enrico scrunched up his face, "ya know I'm not too sure. I know why they call them sandwiches, but hamburgers... beats me..."

Their order was taken and their drinks brought. And Rico looked out of the window toward the Sea Shark, lost in thoughts of the ocean and old tails of pirates, and glory. There was a noise as two people took seats in a table beside him. Rico glanced at the men. BIG men. One was wearing shades, a leather biker jacket and jeans with patches and fish hooks everywhere, the other dressed in a brown trench coat with shiny jewelry.

Rico coulda sworn the one in the biker jacket grunted as he looked at the boy looking at him. Rico jerked around and faced his father wide eyed. His father, although looking passive, had the signs of a scowl playing at his brow.

Rico leaned toward his father and whispered. "Dad, are those guys....Shadowrunners?" His voice conveying a mixed amount of fear and amazement. His father nodded. "What are they doing here?" hissed Rico. His father glanced over to the men, surveyed them for a moment and said... "gettin ready to order... they have to eat too ya know." The sound of a smile played into the words as Enrico played it off as nothing was wrong and sitting in a restaurant with runners was an everyday occurrence. Rico relaxed a bit, part of him wanted to turn and stare. Another part feared for what would happen if the men saw him ....He decided to stare.. out the window again. toward their boat. The boat that was pulling away...

"FATHER OUR BOAT!" cried Rico as he leaped up pushing his chair into the large man who tensed, his hand slipping into his jacket at an unregisterable speed. Rico's father looked out upon the night water. "No..." was all he said with a look of shock on his face. Rico Started to bolt for the stairs when the man with the leather jacket spoke up. "Don'

bother boy. The Huk is no bunch ya wanna be messin wit." Rico looked at  the man. "how do you know who they are? Are you working for them?" Rico took a step toward the man in a threatening way. Enrico jumped up and restrained the boy, "Calm down son, It'll be ok..." To the man in shades, "I'm sorry sir, He means no disrespect." Enrico bowed slightly trying to placate the mans possible anger. The runner cocked his head to the side as if to consider the fathers words, takes a knee to be at eye level with the boy. Removing his shades he locks eyes with the boy.

Rico sees a distorted reflection of himself in the chrome mirror orbs and shudders. "Because I can SEE them.." Smiling and, with a wink, The runner stood up and turned to sit back down. Rico's father let him go, Rico, trembling with tears in his eyes looked out to where the Sea Shark was getting underway. Without that boat. what would become his father and he? Without transportation, and with no capital, The tour business would die and their futures uncertain. Rico, blinking through the tears turns on his heels and runs downstairs. Enrico looking from the boat, to the runners, to the stairs. "where the hell is he go.... oh no.. Enrico runs to the window as Rico unties the  launch and guns the motor. "RICO! LET IT GO!" But the launch was heading out to where the Sea shark was.

Enrico sinks to his knees, tears starting to break through the stoic father veneer. "Shit..." Said the runner with shades, Looking at his partner. Exchanging knowing glances, and with an agreeing nod Enrico is lifted to his feet. Blurry-eyed he looks around to see the two runners lifting him to his feet and escorting him outside. resisting slightly "Where are you taking me?" "To stop you headstrong son." Can't very well have him getting killed, would put a Jinx on the whole week. Hey are you able to walk under your own power?" Enrico wiped his eyes. "walk... uh, yeah... where is your boat?" 

"There." Shades points to a pontoon where there is, what looks to be a salvaged World War II PT hull with heavy modifications. As they jog to the runners launch, Shades does the introductions. "I'm Shades, this is Darwin, And you are?" "Enrico Espinosa, I run a tour business, or ran a tour business. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is stopping my son. Thank you for your help by the way."

Enrico gunned the throttle, speeding toward the Sea Shark at the Launches top speed. The thieves were not pushing the yacht's engines so to not attract attention so catching it would not be a problem. Rico swore to himself he would get the boat back no matter the cost. "A cheeseburger would taste good right about now, with gravy fries." Rico blinked. Why was he thinking about food at a time like this

Six feet away, a grey fin trailed behind the Launch.

Shade jumps into the landing boat as Darwin unties the mooring. Moments later the engine is started and the trio are onboard "The Redeemer."

As He boards the old patrol craft Enrico looks at the equipment that is strewn about the craft under tarps. one corner says 7.62 rounds, another reads Smoke grenades, while another has a rough stencil reading "Party Favors." Enrico stops in his tracks as Shades gets underway. 

"Uhh, what is it that you do for a living again?" Enrico cautiously asks. "I'm a pirate." Shades casually replies as if he just said he sells greeting cards. Enrico takes a step back, bumping into Darwin, who, as Enrico turns around, smiles and motions for him to take a seat. Shades glances his shoulder, "your boy has almost reached the boat, you may want to strap in." Enrico feels beside him and finds seatbelts and buckles it as Shades flips a switch. The Redeemer launches forward and rises up out of the water about 3 feet. Enrico looks to the back of the boat expecting to see the fiery trails of a jet engine and, when finding none, looks around the boat for an explanation of the huge burst of speed. Reacting to the unasked Question Shades pipes up, "Hydrofoil conversion, Did it last year. good for getting into ...or out of an area fast, and.... Uhh, do you know how to fire a weapon?" "Why do you ask?" Replied Enrico. 

"Because the boy has reached the boat, and we are about to come under fire." Shades looks at Darwin who, pats the air in a Calming way. "Diplomacy?" Shades asks. Darwin nods. "Ok, but remember what happened last time.." Darwin shrugs and sits down. bringing the boat out of Hydrofoil mode, Shades cuts the engine and activates the Public address system... "Ahoy, Stolen Boat. You are in violation of Maritime rules and restrictions. Throw your weapons overboard, heave to and prepare to be boarded. Shades turns to Darwin and smiles. Darwin pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a groan. Enrico Looks back and forth toward the runners with a panicked look on his face.

There is the brief sound of feedback as the Sea Shark's PA system comes alive. there is the sound of chuckles and the protests of one boy heard. "Which rules are you referring to? I don't see how we have broken any rules."

Shades keys off the mic. "Darwin I count 3 men, are any of the awakened or below deck?" Darwin slumps over as Shades activated the mic. "Well, Theft of a private watercraft belonging to a tour company for one. and kidnapping. Return the boat and the kid and no one will get hurt."

The sound of laughter from the Sea Shark was almost deafening with the loudspeaker.... Darwin stood up, tapped Shades on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Shades went over to Enrico, "Ok, there are 4 men, one is holding your son below decks, none of them are heavily  cybered. Darwin also detected some strange energies in astral space, We will try to get your son back with ... minimal damage to your boat." Enrico smiled and shook Shade's hand "Thank you for all your help, I don't know how to repay you."

"We ain't done yet chummer, sit tight and relax, we're professionals. " To Darwin... "Ok here's what we'll do....."

_"These men offend me. They try to pass themselves __off__ as predators. They pollute the waters and drive off prey with their _loud___ weapons. This group has taken the craft of another and captured...The _son___.... of the crafts owner . The child is showing more signs of predator _than___ the adults are.  I sense there is….. Potential there.  And the three in the other craft. . . One is the father, and the other two… the other two are predators of the highest caliber. Only one has potential but already has a benefactor.  The boy… on the other hand….."_

"Attention Pirates!" Shade addresses the thieves,   "We offer you something more valuable in trade,  YOUR LIVES!" Shades pauses to let the weight of his last words sink into the minds of the Huk.  Once again his demand is answered by laughter.  Well, I warned them,  Darwin, if you please?  

Darwin slowly gets on the deck, curling into a ball.  There is a faint feeling of energy in the air and a mound of water rises in front of the boat and moves toward the Sea Shark.  Slowly getting to his feet, Darwin looks at the men and extends his index finger in their direction.  The apparent leader of the men runs over to the wheelman. "You Idiot,   You've driven us right into the middle of a police blockade!"  The men, guns drawn, shift aim at invisible targets.  

Enrico looks as Shades pulls out an assault rifle from below deck.  "What just happened?  What are they looking at and What was that water….Thing?"  

"Well, they are seeing one of Darwin's illusions, probably something like the Coast guard or the police surrounding them, and the water thing,  that was probably the top of the shell of one of Darwin's water spirits.  They usually take the shape of a sea turtle.  He's a Turtle shaman ya see,   he don't talk much, and frankly, when we were running to the boat is the first time I've seen him move fast in years.  He sent the spirit to look after your kid."

"What do we do Boss?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know?"

What about if we give up?"

"HELL NO!  Bring the kid, We'll use him as a hostage."

The thieves begin to shout out demands to the sea air as the fourth man drags a struggling Rico up from below.

"Here, use these." Shades hands Enrico a pair of binoculars, "They brought him up from below decks."  Enrico takes them and looks toward his boat.

Rico's eyes are red, he has a cut on his lip and is trying to hit anyone with in range as  his captor tries to  maintain control of him.  "You better kill me cause I'll  sure as hell kill you all for taking My Fathers boat.!"

"SHUT UP!"  The leader backhands Rico causing a welt on the side of his face. 

Darwin grunts and falls to the deck.  "Darwin? What's wrong?"  

"Spirit… destroyed..  don't know how…"

A klaxon sounds on the console, Shades flips a switch and the computer screen shows a sonar image of something large and fast moving toward the Sea Shark.   

"What the Hell?  It's too big  to be a Torpedo and too fast to be a sub.  This is gonna be bad!"  

"If we're gonna go out, We're taking some of them with us!"

The Huk start firing wildly at the phantom police.  The hull of the redeemer shudders under a hail of  semi auto Fire.  "HIT THE DECK!" Yells Shade as he dives behind some crates.  Enrico falls to the deck in a heap behind the pilots seat, cracking his head on the deck.

"Why aren't they shooting back?  And why ain't they falling down? I coulda swore I hit at least five of them. And…. What the fuck?"  The Huk look around at the flotilla of police who begin to disappear as the spell of illusion dissipates.  "Kill the kid. We got some mage fuckin' with us."

"Uhh, boss?  What is that?"  the leader looks at where one of his men are pointing.  A foot tall grey fin  surfaces, slowly rising out of the water.  

"Darwin!  Get up and look at this! Is that your doing?"  Darwin gets to shaky feet as Shades points to the fin, still rising out of the water. Two feet, three,  six,  NINE!

The Huk begin to concentrate fire on the approaching fin, not one of the having the good sense to aim for the water where the most dangerous part of the beast is.

"Talk to me Darwin,  what the hell is that.  It's way too big to be a shark.

Darwin closes his eyes and winces as if he looked into a powerful spotlight.

"Can't see…  Turtle says it is the most feared of his kin.  I…it's not a shark. It IS Shark."  There  is a touch of awe and fear in Darwin's voice as he starts to tremble.

Rico stops struggling as the 9 foot fin approaches.   The only thoughts going through his head are that these me are about to meet their deaths, and that the Sea Shark is going to be cut in half by the largest dorsal fin he has ever seen.  He chuckles to himself as his captors, out of ammo begin to panic, and release the stench of urine upon the sea air.

The fin drops below the surface abruptly, leaving the surface as calm as glass.  men move to the back of the boat  and peer over the side, looking for a sign of the beast rising from the depths.  Hearing a sound, the leader looks to the bow, where Rico has been left unattended.  Oddly enough, the boy does not move, does not try to escape.  He just stands there like a statue, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and gritting his teeth.  _"Damn kid's in shock.  I'm surprised he hasn't passed ou……."_  Rico opens his mouth.  The leaders eyes look past Rico as the nose of the Megalodon comes up and over the boat.

"Sweet mother of God!  Shades and Darwin stare at the scene unfolding.  Not moments before, a Megalodon  swallowed more than half the Sea Shark. The men at the rear of the boat are knocked overboard as the teeth come down between the Huk leader and Rico. Jarring the leader to stumble and impale himself on the first row of teeth.  

The men in the water thrash about and start to swim toward The Redeemer. 

"Is there anything you can do?" Shade asks  Darwin.  "Nothing.  Nothing a thousand of me's can do." Shark submerges with the boat in his mouth.  Followed by a thrashing of water, a torrent of bubbles, and  chunks of flotsam.

"Don't move, Don't make a sound.  Sharks are attracted by rhythmic sounds." Darwin says, as if in a trance.  He says that he will leave once he has completed his task."

Shades looks  at Darwin and his mouth drops.  It looked like Darwin, sort of, except for Darwin's nose and mouth look to be in the shape of a Turtle beak, His skin seems to have developed scales, and his coat bulges at the sides as if he is smuggling a large trash can lid behind him.  "Be patient," he continues to drone, "For good things come to he who waits."  The change that has came over Darwin, fades as if a projection of a turtles is being dimmed. After a moment, Darwin's face  returns to it's normal proportions. Tears well up in his eyes,  Smiling he begins to cry.  "I… I can't explain……  the feeling was…..  It's like being smothered in happy….. It's the safest I have ever felt."

"Where am I?"

_"You are safe, considering that you are in my presence."_

"Who are you?"

_"Your Savior.  I am the lord of the sea.  I have been watching you, There was a change in the winds of fate today.  I felt you.  Your hunger for vengeance.  Your thirst for retribution.  That pleases me.  If you continue to be true to the sea and please me, I will bestow upon you my power.  And if you don't, I simply have to swallow.  I bear you no ill will and I assure you it is not personal.  It is just… you are in my mouth and I AM Shark.  The sea is in your blood.  I have been aware of your lineage and it's love for my sea.  Your bloodline will be protected so long as your heart, and… your body… remains close to the sea.  You will do great things.  The others on the other craft share the killing spirit.  They can teach you.  Go with them and learn._

"I want to go with my father.  I mean he's all the family I have ever known or have for that matter."  

_"That will not be possible….  I have given you the path you must take.  It is the only path available.  But it is your choice."_

"I…I… What power?"

_"You'll see.  In time.  Now open your eyes.  A new world has been laid at your feet."_

The Sonar begins to ping wildly, alerting the passengers that  something large was heading their way.

Shades and Darwin Brace themselves for an impact… that never comes.  Instead the Megalodon leaps over their boat, letting out a roar that curdles the blood of the runners.  

The beast submerges with a splash an Olympic diver would envy and moments later resurfaces, slowly swimming to The Redeemer.  Shade and Darwin instinctively move to the opposite side of the craft.  Shark gently makes contact with the side and opens it's h Huge maw.  On it's tongue Is Rico, unconscious, and curled up in the fetal position. 

Rico opens his eyes. And looks at Shades and Darwin peering out of the boat.

_"You two WILL take him with you, look after him and teach him.  If you fail in your task of harm him in any way, I will be back for YOU_!"  and with a flick of it's huge tongue, Shark heaves Rico toward the runners, who catch him.  And with a brilliant flash the giant Megalodon disappears.

"You are the Shadowrunners from the restaurant.  What are you doing here?"

"We're helping your father get you and the yacht back.  We're currently able to complete 50% of the task. "  Shads looks out at the chunks of the Sea Shark as they surface.

"My Father, where is he?"

"He hit the deck when the shooting started." Shades Turns around. "Hey Pops,  coast is clear…  you missed the one that got away, but we did manage to land thi….."   Shades stops talking as he sees the pool of blood that Enrico is laying in.  "oh hell."

Darwin turns the body over.  "Stray shot.  It was painless. " Pointing to  the bullet hole in the side of the head." 

'Th.TH….THEY SHOT MY DAD!!!!!!" Rico begins to cry.  Crying turns to Screaming and screaming turns to howling.  A howl that sends a shudder through the runners, one that sounds familiar.  

There is splashing heard as the survivors paw at the side of the boat.  "please help us… it could come back any time."

Rico whirls around, grabs the assault rifle Shads had earlier, leans over the edge and unloads the whole clip into the men.  The water around the boat turns red as the last of the men sink below the waves.

Shades grabs the rifle from Rico.  "Damn kid, that was cold."  Smiling inwardly, thinking, _ "You'll do just fine kid."_

Rico walked along the Docks as the Redeemer pulled up and moored.  "AHOY Rico!"

"Ahoy Shades.  Hey ya Darwin.  How was the run?"

"Not bad kid, not bad.  How was the funeral?"

"Was ok,  a lot of the fishermen came out and  old man Pasqualli let us use his troller to do the service out past the reef.  I was surprised at the amount of people that showed up.  So, when do I start learning stuff?  I mean, it's only been a month and I was able to turn invisible for at least a minute.. I was reading up on some stuff about magic and totems on the net.  It looks like it'll be some work, I gotta learn spells, and stuff, but maybe some of it  can help you guys sometime…"

"Look out Darwin,  sounds like someone is after your job.  Actually, we have something small lined up.  It's against the Huk.  Think you'll be ok kid? Or do you wanna sit this one out?"

Rico's casual nature disappears at the mention  of the Huk.   I'm fine with it.  I'll get my gun.  When do we leave?"

--Fin--


End file.
